Rotary screen separators are often used to process effluent such as waste from a dairy operation. Generally speaking, rotary screen separators separate a feed material into solid and liquid components by displacing the feed material along a first side of a screen such that solid material remains on the first side and liquid material passes through perforations in the screen to a second side thereof.
Conventionally, rotary screen separators employ a screen having screen openings for maintaining solids within the screen and allowing water to pass through the screen. Solids can accumulate on the screen and interfere with the separation of solids from liquids.
The need exists for an improved rotary screen separator that optimizes the removal of solids and water from a feed material.